It's True, I Still Love You
by destinyrays023
Summary: Sam has trouble conveying her feelings for Freddie after he asks her to hang out with him at Inside Out Burger. [A Fluffy Seddie Four-Shot] *Post "TheKillerTunaJump"*
1. Dress to Impress

**So I was watching TeenNick yesterday and I was rewatching the Sam and Cat "TheKillerTunaJump" special and I got warmed up from the small Seddie moments and thus came this. I know it's been like over 4 years but I couldn't help but get inspired to do this. It's going to have a total of 4 major chapters. Hope it gets reads, enjoy!~**

[Part 1/4]

After Freddie finally got admitted out of the hospital along with Robbie, he quickly dialed up Sam to see when it would be a good time to go hang out and eat since he really wanted to get a chance to catch up with her after the whole tuna and Cat fiasco. When she picked up they had some short conversation they decided they were going to go meet at Inside Out Burger later that day.

Once Sam had hung up the phone, she was reluctantly bombarded with questions coming from her roommate,

"Who was that hm? Was that Freddie?"

"Please stop asking me questions Cat" Sam answered, jumping face down into their couch letting out a groan.

"Aw come on Sam, you can tell me" the redhead explained, approaching the couch and running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Uuuuugh yes it was okay, now please stop touching my hair" Sam grumbled, lifting up her head and glaring at the redhead, Cat squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Oh my gosh! What did you two talk about?" She gasped, "What about Robbie?!"

"Nothing about Robbie. He just told me he got admitted out of the hospital, and asked if I wanted to hang out at Inside Out Burger. That's it." Sam stated firmly, sitting herself up lazily.

Cat gasped, "What time?"

"Uhh...he just told me to meet him there around 3"

And then suddenly Sam was pulled upwards by Cat, "You gotta make yourself look good!"

Sam arched her brow and scoffed with a smile, "Excuse me?"

Cat gave her a knowing look, "You gotta make yourself look good for your boyfriend!"

Sam laughed, "Boyfriend...hahah...I think you mean EX boyfriend"

"Whatever! You still gotta look cute. Don't you wanna impress him?" Cat's words caught Sam off guard, the blonde pacing towards the kitchen and sloppily opened the fridge.

"I mean..." She started to ravage through the fridge, looking for something. She pulled out a chicken drumstick and bit into it and used her other arm to close the fridge door. She chewed the meat and swallowed it and leaned on the counter, "It's just Inside Out Burger. It's not like some fancy restaurant or something. Were just going to hang out. Nothing else." She then took another bite from the drum.

Cat shook her head, "Well you still gotta shower and smell good"

"Yeah yeah"

:::::::

It was around 2 o' clock when Cat urged Sam to go take a shower.

"Alright alright I'm going" the blonde agreed, and made her way to the bathroom in their shared room.

Cat smiled, knowing this was the perfect opportunity to find Sam the perfect set of clothes so she looked in her dresser and found something that would be quite the outfit.

Once Sam finished her shower she exited the bathroom wearing a robe, and Cat excitedly held up the outfit she found for her friend. It was a red and white candy cane-like sleeveless flannel, along with some knee and thigh ripped denim jeans.

Sam gasped, "Wow Cat! Where did you get that?"

"Had em in my drawer, never used them. You can use em for your date with Freddie" Cat nudged her friend with a smile, and Sam rolled her eyes, "Kid it's not a date. But thanks! I thought you were going to try and make me wear some girly gunk. This is perfect" she took the clothes from Cat and smiled at her.

"You're very welcome. Now go get ready for Freddie" Cat said, leaving the blonde to get dressed.

About 10 minutes passed and Sam slowly exited out of the room wearing the clothing her room mate picked out for her. Her hair was in its usual blonde wave after she dried it, and she was wearing some black converse. Cat noticed and grinned, giving a squeal as she ran up to her friend.

"You look so cute! He's gonna love it!"

"How many times do I gotta say it Cat? We're just going to hang out, no need to impress the nub"

"Who's the nub?"

Sam mentally face palmed.

"Well, I gotta be on my way to Inside Out Burger. You gonna be good on your own?"

"Uh huh, since we aren't scheduled to babysit any kids I plan on going to see my Nona"

"Alrighty then, tell her I say sup. I'll see you later" Sam said, waving at her redheaded room mate and heading out the front door.

"Don't do anything naughty!" Cat called out, watching Sam quickly close the door.

::::::

Before Sam got on her motorbike, she sent a text to Freddie tell him she was on her way. Immediately getting an "Okay" response back from him, she put her Pearphone in her pocket and mounted the bike, starting it up and heading off on her way towards Inside Out Burger. Part of her was a bit anxious to be frank, this was going to be the first time they interact with each other ever since Carly left but she'd never tell anyone this. Another part of her was stilled irked from the whole tuna situation, she wondered if he was truly okay, she really did worry for him.

She drove in the parking lot and parked her bike, she removed her helmet and she mounted off the bike, now realizing how nervous she really was when she felt her legs wobbly.

"Calm down Puckett, nothing to be antsy about" she mumbled to herself, attaching the helmet to the bike and securing it onto it.

She checked her outfit to see if there were any crumbs or lint, swabbing her palm against her wardrobe for good measure. Huh, guess she really was wanting to impress?

"Well this is the moment Puckett. Time to finally see that nub again..." She breathed, approaching the entrance, and entered feeling her heart race increase.


	2. I Plead The 5th

**Part 2 my fellow Seddiers! Enjoy~ sorry if this chapter was ooc.**

[Part 2/4]

Sam averted her eyes around Inside Out Burger, seeing as some tables were filled with people. She walked forward with her hands in her front jean pockets as she continued looking around,

"Brown hair...brown hair...brown ha-!" She bumped into a figure inches taller than hers she glanced up and saw it no other than him.

"Sam! There you are!" He made no hesitation to hug her tightly, and instinctively she hugged him back feeling a smile form upon her lips.

"Sup nub, I would've thought you had a table or booth already?" they pulled away and he rubbed the back of his head, "Well I did have a booth but I decided I was going to wait at the front door for you since it would've been rude to make you walk"

"Aw you're such a gentleman" she teased in an English accent, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Anyways, booth's over there" he turned around and began approaching the empty booth, sliding into it. Sam used this as an opportunity to roughly slide in along beside him, slightly hitting him in the side.

"Was that really necessary?" He rolled his eyes once more causing Sam to snicker for a moment until there was a sudden silence, causing Freddie to give her a worried look.

"Sam?..."

She noticed the scars on his face, and pain and guilt washed over yet completely.

"Dude, you have so many of those" her fingers found their way to his cheek, as she grazed each one softly.

"It's fine, I'm fine now Sam" he assured, feeling a bit anxious as she stroked his cheeks.

She snapped our of her thoughts and retracted her hand, avoiding his gaze for a moment.

"Good"

He felt a bit awkward so he decided to break the ice by beginning a conversation.

"So um, how've you been?"

She turned to look at him and shrugged with a smile, "I mean, things are fine I guess"

"Oh yeah? Are things smooth with Cat again?"

"Um, yeah we are getting along great! The redhead forgave me and I forgave her. It's all good chiz..."

"Good"

"Hello! Welcome to Inside Out Burger. May I take your order?" A robotic voice said, the notorious red robot standing beside their booth.

Sam snapped out of her weird thoughts again and said, "Yes, bring me lots of pasta. Mama's in the mood for some italiano" she affirmed it by rubbing her stomach. Freddie smiled at this and said, "Bring me some too, please"

"Pasta will be on your way" it said, and it slid away.

"Make it saucy!" Sam called out with a laugh.

Now they were alone again, and Freddie turned towards the blonde and she looked at him.

"Whatcha looking at nub?"

"I'm just looking at you...I want to talk"

"Bout?"

"Um...I don't know. Stuff I guess. I wanna catch up you know" he laughed she scoffed playfully.

"Alright, so how's your nerd college stuff going?"

::::::

They talked for a bit and when the red robot delivered their food they continued talking about different things, both of them in a very ecstatic mood. Catching up on everything, a few teases here and there (mostly from Sam) .

It was then that they were on the conversation of questions when Freddie suddenly asked something that caught Sam completely off guard.

"Um, look I wanted to know if...what you said back in your apartment that day in front of Cat and Jade was true?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," nub" she replied back quickly, slurping some noodles in her mouth.

"The thing, you know...about me being the only boy you ever loved?"

"I plead the 5th"

"Sam"

"The 5th!"

"Sam..."

"Why does it matter?" She asked back harshly, clearly getting annoyed. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Regret running throughout him.

"It doesn't. I was just curious" he lied.

Sam looked down at her plate, then there was a long silence until she finally mumbled out a quick "I'm not hungry anymore..."

"What? But you're Sam! You're always hungry"

"I'm not anymore" she said harshly, suddenly getting up.

"Sam! Where are you going?" Freddie asked worriedly, "Is it cause I asked that? I'm sorry! I was curious, seriously!"

"No...It's cause I remember I promised Cat something and I don't wanna break it" she said, which was clearly a lie. And she began walking away, "I'll see you later on"

"Wait! Sam!..." He stood up and before he could stop her she was gone out of Inside Out Burger.

"Oh Benson, what have you done?" He groaned, clutching his face angrily.


End file.
